A Singular Romance
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: I was looking for an AllieXJackal fic, couldn't find one so thought, let's do it! So, Allie's trying to find Zeke, Jackal's there, Kanin is recovering from his fight with Sanin? And ideas would be greatly appreciated as I have no idea where I'm going with this, but wish me luck! Lol. T rated because I don't know where I'm going with it and so... Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm writing this fanfic because I looked on this fiction website and was like, omg- no AllieXJackal fics?! Lol.**

**And the characters are going to be ooc/occ (whichever you prefer, I personally have no idea what occ stands for, but...) and I'm writing in my own style, I may read the books again as I continue this fic, if you read it please R&R as that's always helpful, even if you just want to criticise I'm okay with it as long as you don't just blabber on about how wrong it is.**

** This is AU, obviously, so Allie has the same mission (to find Zeke) but everything happens differently. And I'm not going with the canon shippings- obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Allie woke with a start, the haunting tendrils of her nightmare teasing the edges of her consciousness before drifting away again. "Jackal?" She sat up warily, "Jackal, where are you?" Her already disordered thoughts twisted into turmoil as she wondered where the maniac vampire had gone. Pushing herself to her feet, Allie grabbed her sword before strapping it to her back in its new shoulder-sheath.

Wanting to call out again for her companion, Allie knew that she could not- if he was taken by other vampires it could bring their wrath upon her. On the other hand, if he had left her she needed to know why. This thought seemed unlikely, Jackal preferred having his enemies close where he could keep an eye on them, but there was no telling what the maniac vampire might do.

Following Jackal's scent trail proved difficult. He was obviously hiding it from someone. The question remained, though- who? From her, or from someone else? He went through the trees and either side of the road but never onto it- signifying that he was stalking something or one. Maybe the devil had smelt a human? Thst thought was rejected wuickly as well, Jackal would not bother wasting his energey on following a lone human, he woukd just kill them. Swallowing the salivia that had risen in her throat in nervousness, Allie silently sheathed her sword and stepped cautiously out of the sheltering safety or the woods and onto the rutted tarmac. Glancing around warily, checking for rabids, Allie inhaled deeply. Ginger. The scent overlying the road was fresh, and unnatural for this part of the wilderness; Jackal had been tracking someone, so why hadn't he woken her? The scent stirred her senses, trying to call a memory from her brain, and she stood straight, but rexlaxed with an easy confidence of a predator, her katana loose and in easy reach she needed it.

Allie stood there for a while, the clatter that revived her from her nostalgic state was a rabid that had been caught in a line containing pots and pans. It was obviously starving, but Allie felt no pity for it. The rabids' withered lips pulled back and it tried to howl before its head rolled to a stop, a gagging sound and spurting blood the morbid sighn of her passing.

"Where the hell are you, Jackal?" Allie muttered as the wiped the blood of the gleaming blade and put it away again, careful to not make much noise and alert the other rabids to her position. Moving back into the woods, Allie started jogging along Jackal's trail as it became easier to smell. On the lookout whilst tracking was not easy for the teenager, but Allie could not help but be worried for her companion.

The moon had started to sink again when Allie reached the end of her brothers trail. Jackal had obviously been out most of the night, though he could have run all the way and have kept a steady pace without doubling back. But why did he not return? Shaking the brooding thoughts put of her head, Allie slid her eyes from one side of the clearing to the other, scanning it. The crumbling building In the middle was where her brother was, and Allie needed to get there. Freeing her blade again, Allie made sure that it wouldn't reflect the sun and show her position, then ran towards the collapsing structure as she smelt the tang of vampiric blood.

Clambering over the destruction and ruins of the inside of the house, Allie realised the it seemed smaller on the outside than the inside. Her eyes started drooping, and she realised that if she didn't find Jackal soon they would both get roasted or have to sleep. Neither seemed a good prospect when concerning the anonymous kidnapper who had used her companions greed and curiosity to their advantage.

"Jackal?" She whispered harshly, hoping.

A faint moan answered her plead, and, sticking her head round the corner to another hallway, Allie saw him, bloody, broken and confused.

**Yes, abrupt ending, if it's too terrible I'll change it later, but it's late and so now I need to finish- bye! =)**

**Update: I just needed to reread this and make sure everything made sense and edit. Another chapter _will _be uploaded soon, I swear an oath. Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews= me being annoyed! But thanks for favoriting and following :) **

**And again I must say: ¡Soy dueño de nada!, Or nothing is mine, as a disclaimer #_+**

**This is Jackals POV of the events, action!**

Jackal woke just before dusk, his heightened senses tracking the slight movement beyond the ridge on the left. A vampire. Waiting until night would probably lose him the stranger, but going out now _would _burn him, and he'd leave Allie all by herself. Considering the issue, Jackal reached the only solution obvious to him: he would go out just before night fell and follow the stranger. Allie would awaken once it was night, and she would follow him- he questioned how he knew this, but realised how she knew him, knew he wouldn't just leave after all the effort he'd placed in this mad venture- and if he was in trouble she would help him. He hoped.

The deliberation over this matter had taken longer than Jackal had thought, and he smelt the first tingles of darkness flowing over the knoll of earth that he and his sister were lying in. Eyes shut against the tumbling soil, Jackal scrambled in a mad dash to the surface of the planet before racing towards the tree line over the ridge. Legs blurring as he ran, Jackal hoped his kin would be sensible enough to track him by his trail instead of his mental capabilities, which an advanced vampire could pick up on. So far he only knew of Kanin having this ability, but surely other would too, unless the vampires' sire was as extraordinary as he portrayed; but no. He must just be of the same abilities as other princes. Jackal forced his mind back from its wild ramblings as he loped alongside the main trail, hiding from the unknown vampire while staying close enough to ambush it. Him. Her. Whichever gender it was, Jackal would probably kill the monster. He needed to if he was to survive, that was how he always had and so shall.

Staying at the side of the road to stalk the immortal, Jackal crept around a hut with a rabid snarling and ripping through earth and some pots and pans. An uneasy feeling struck Jackal, and he hated it. He was a Prince, he should not feel fear. Darting around the edges mocked him because he was running away, but the vampire knew that to engage in a fight now would mean losing his prey. That could not happen. Having to detour further into the woods meant Jackal lost some moon-light and had to sneak onto the cracked road to check whether the mysterious figure had been past already or not. The overpowering smell of ginger clogged his nose and throat, making him gag. Muffling his eye watering coughing, Jackal stumbled to a tree and rested there for a minute before he could regain his breath and walk again. Now loping down the actual track, Jackal moved more easily, and so more swiftly. The night was probably half done before he halted, his acute senses picking up on the area of open space just after the last bend.

Cautiously approaching, Jackal was every inch the predator, gliding across the floor without a sound, a silky smirk winding across his face in a anticipation, muscles coiled but not knotting up, he was the stuff of nightmares. Eyes flickering red with bloodlust and Hunger, and his dark hair pushed back from his face, Jackal stalked just beside the road for the last few metres. He walked arrogantly into the clearing that he had sensed before, and he flashed across it, showing how fast he was. Waiting for the smell of ginger again, when it finally hit him Jackal hacked again, trying to keep the scent out of his lungs. A mocking laugh answered his gasps for air when he could finally stop. The body fluids that the vampire had coughed up were spotted with blood.

"Well well well, look who it is," the familiar tone called to Jackal's suppressed memories, "it's Chicago's King!" "I would advise you not to mock me. I'm not very agreeable at the best of times, and I wouldn't want to prolong your death, now, would I?" The angered tone Jackal used was portrayed in the iciness of his voice. "Torture has always been my best subject, and I'm starting to think that I'm a little out of practise." The voice laughed shrilly, sounding a bit like *Sanin, but it couldn't be- that vampire was dead. Long gone. A slow chuckle was drifting out of the ruins, and Jackal glanced around warily- where were all the rabids?

"Do you _really_ expect to best _me _boy? For all that you are mad, you are not the maddest. For all that you are cruel, you are not the cruelest. For all that you Hunger, you are not the Hungriest!". The last sentence made Jackal's insides coil, it was not worth the risk! Pulling out his axe, he tried to turn but found a mass horde of rabids a metre behind him. They were encircling the clearing, and moving forwards so very slowly, like time had been slowed down. He rushed one and beheaded it, but as soon as he stepped into the perimeters of the animals their reflexes sped up, and Jackal was buffeted from all sides. Staggering back into the clearing, Jackal knew. The only way to get out would be if the house had tunnels, and it seemed like it would. The shed seemed like an excellent place for them to come out. _And, _he thought, _the moment of weakness when I felt vulnerable, could it have been I knew I was being watched from those silent windows, a vampire watching me, stalking me not the other way round? My senses telling me of the unknown danger that was coming? _"Shit." He spoke venomously, why did he not listen to his gut reaction?! He would not feel fear unless it was needed, in some undesirable way.

"Come on, little boy, the rabids will tear you apart if you don't come in. Once you do, they will depart. Then little bird can find you." The clipped speech gave an impression of the vampire trying to rhyme, but what he was saying was too lengthy for it to work. Giving to indication of the fear he felt, Jackal strode towards the ruined house, "afraid to come out, old man? Well well, I'll just have to come in then, will I not." Smirking confidently, Jackal stilled his heart so its harsh besting would not betray him.

The interior of the house was a maze of dirt and corridors. Jackal had to brush against one in each room so he could stay on the lookout for the whole floor, room and ceiling, but it disgusted him. He would need a new coat. "You know, old man, I would say that this structure of yours needs some more effort put into it. The rooms are all... Scum." Jackal jumped lightly over a cavern in the floor, "hmm?"

"I will have to agree with you, but I'm redecorating in a moment. I'm thinking blood dancing down the wall, leading the eye up to bare, bruised feet in chains. The eye will be drawn up the body, so some artful ripping of the clothes, gashes that lead down to bone. Nails through the hands and manacles on the wrists, ornate and patterned so the blood can drip through the cracks and create pictures on those chains. After that, the viewer shall have to see the face, so a rip across the clavicle, showing your bloodied bone, and then- oh my. I just told you who the victim would be, didn't I." Jackal tensed as he heard creaking but couldn't define where it came from. Eyes flashing around the room he was in, he steadied his posture into a ready position and twirled the axe in his hand, "no matter, I think that I can decorate it as soon as I kill you." No answer came but the squealing of hinges close to Jackal- too close. He fell to the floor in pain as the shrill sound grated his enhanced hearing, he shuddered as it went on. Thrashing on the floor, blood started coming out of his ears and the scratches that he'd torn across his face in agony. When it stopped the silence was deafening. Gasping for breath left Jackal defenceless on the floor, and he was quickly taken advantage of. The scent of ginger filled his nose again as he was roughly hauled to his feet, and Jackal swiped at where he hoped it had come from. "Na-ah-ah, you don't even get to see me." The voice was distorted as it wound through the hurt vampires ruined ears. Jackal felt pressure on his face, and again tried to punch. He felt his hand-bones shattering as a fist caught and applied pressure on it. "Stop it." The other vampire snarled in fury as he applied agonising pressure on Jackal's hand. The younger vampire retaliated with a blow to where the voice had come from. He hit flesh and bone this time, but the brief victory came with a blow to his face that meant the vampire could tear at his eyes. Shoved against the wall as the other vampire clawed at his eyes, Jackal screamed and ripped at the wrists holding him against it. The pain was traumatising- he was being tortured and he couldn't do anything about it. It was made worse by the fact of the insane vampire mocking him in an indifferent tone that betrayed no stress at Jackal ripping bloody gashes against his wrists. Becoming bored of shredding Jackal's face, the vampire now tore through his skin down in vicious arches to reach and gouge indentations in his collarbone. Arching his back in pain, Jackal snarled and lunged blindly for the other vampire, catching him out- the agony was too much for most vampires and they would have given up by now. Growling in retaliation of the deep scratch Jackal had managed to scrape along his skin, the vampire savagely mangled the rest of the young vampires body. Screaming was torn from Jackal's throat as he blindly struck at the air. He was only barely aware of being dragged someplace else. Limply hanging from the other vampires hands, Jackal was only dimly aware when the nails were driven through his wrists and ankles. Suspended by them on the wall, he sunk into a comatose state, barely aware of anything. Sensing the other vampire moving out was the last thing he registered before a sweet, wary voice called out, "Jackal?"

**So, maybe I exaggerated when I said that it would be soon, but I have lots of stuff to do and writing takes time! **

***I have forgotten his name, what is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You should all be glad that I'm bored, because no reviews even though I have followers is upsetting. I want reviews. And I'm not getting any for this fic. I don't like you. And I do. But I also don't. -_- **

**Disclaimer: My plot, but the characters and world are not. They're Julia Kagwana's.**

"Jackal?" Allie stared in shock at the mutilated man in front of her; if she hadn't heard him she would have thought he was dead. He was broken; there was no other word for it. Blood dripped down in pools, though he had lost so much already she couldn't believe that he could still be bleeding. Allie scanned the area around them for others- vampires- but saw no one. Tasting the air and making sure her hearing was alert she ran to him and crouched a bit so she was on the same level as his drooping head. "Jackal? Jackal, speak to me!" She spoke urgently, knowing that if he slept now he might never wake again. "Jackal!"

The bloodied vampire finally replied. "Shut up." Allie grinned faintly in relief that he could still be so abrupt with her. "Jackal, you've got to tell me where the keys for the chains are. Then we can get you out and give you some blood." He heaved another breath as he started recuperating for the short time he needed to be coherent. As soon as this task was gone he would sink back into the depths of unconsciousness.

Jackal gulped and then slid back into the savage memories of the fight. He remembered, briefly, what the unknown vampire had said when they first felt Allie approaching; "Well then, I must be off, will you be okay by yourself? Ah, of course you will be. Now, just remember that the keys are right by your collarbone if you need them!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jackal lifted his head a couple of inches. "There."

"What?" Allie frowned. Where was he saying the keys were?

"Collar." She trailed her gaze from his shut and puffy eyes to down his face to his neck, where only a think pump of his heart was showing, and down to his collarbone. She sucked in a horrified breath as she saw the damage that had been inflicted. Giant, bloody rivets ran along his skin, and though the collarbone was not too far from the surface of the skin all of the flesh had been torn away so it would be easier to gouge indentions into it. She lifted one pale hand and bit it in horror; how would it heal? Whipping her head briefly from side to side, she carefully took hold of the muscle surrounding the gap and _pulled. _Gently and carefully, but she was still hurting her brother even more. He shuddered and flinched, but knew why she was doing it- he could feel the keys in a secret chamber carved out of his flesh and muscle that she wouldn't be able to get unless she took off even more of his body- which wouldn't make to much difference.

Allie bit her lip and refused to cry as she tore down an inch and revealed the key in a carved hole in his lower clavicle. She carefully kept the torn flesh in one hand as the other reached to it and she scraped the bone surrounding it away so she could pick it up. She got it, but when she lifted it out it slipped off her finger and fell even further down. She gave a stangled scream of desperation as she saw it disappear down to his ribcage.

She looked up at Jackal and bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from coming. He was peering at her through heavily lidded eyes that were dilated at the scent of her blood. "Rip it off." His voice grated out.

Allie looked at him unsurely- rip the skin off? He had already lost enough blood. _Strangely tempting blood_, she suddenly thought as she breathed in and lost herself amongst the weirdly pleasurable odour. Shaking the thought out her head, she realised what she needed to do. The blood circulating her system should be enough to split in half and for two vampires to use until they got to the next town.

Looking at her wrist, Allie lunged for it and suddenly ripped down it. Making sure not a drop was wasted, she shoved it in Jackal's face so he had to drink.

He tipped his head slightly back as her blood ran down his throat and he made weak attempts to swallow. When he was in control of his actions again, Jackal tore his head away from her wrist, not making the healing wound bigger so he could keep drinking.

"You idiot!" He glared at her sideways. Allie nodded and tightened her grip on his loose skin before yanking her arm back and tearing it off so she could get down to the keys. He stiffened in shock before screaming. A harsh, guttural sound torn from his throat in pain. Jackal lunged for Allie, only the chains that were the cause of the problem holding him back from murdering her. Allie stepped deftly away from his producing fangs and crouched down to where the key was stopped by his first rib. Hooking it with one finger, she flipped it out and away from Jackal. Hitting the peculiarly clean wall opposite them, the key blemished it with streaks of blood.

Allie went to get it and wiped it on her plaid shirt before running back to Jackal and inserting it in the first chain. He was hanging limply again, all his strength depleted with the last struggle.

When Jackal was finally free he slumped on the bloodied floor. Allie darted outside to see if it was safe before she took him out. It wasn't safe. Hundreds of rabids were converging on the hut, their limbs moving as if in treacle, but there were too many of them. Allie spun round the desolate house looking for an escape rout, but all the exits were blocked. They were trapped.

**No reviews means no warning of updates and you being without this for weeks. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say to the people out there who read this is… review. Or the Empty Box of Threats is coming out.**

**But to Guest: thank you. You are now the favourite reader.**

* * *

><p>No bloody way out! Dropping Jackal, Allie scrambled over debris as she ran around the fallen building again. Since when did rabids corner their prey? Sucking in her cheeks she thought hard. No one would have a house in the middle of the woods that did not have an inconspicuous way out… she just needed to find it.<p>

She loped back to Jackal just to find he was not there any longer. Allie growled anxiously and looked for the tell-tale stain of blood that would show that her stupid, _stupid _partner had headed back inside. When she found it she started running. At least he had not been eaten or whatever, she thought grimly.

Allie found Jackal in a part of the house that bore his scent but no others.

"Jackal?" He groaned. "You imbecile! What the hell are you doing moving when you're already as weak as a… as a frog!" Jackal stopped dragging himself and peered up at her through bleary eyes, annoyed at her analogy, obviously. Allie just glared at him before pulling him up so she supported his weight. "Bloody heavy eejit. Why couldn't you just stay put?" Jackal groaned an answer to her rhetorical question. Allie stared at him. "Excuse me, but I don't understand the language of the dying. Translate?" Jackal lifted a weary head and took in a few raspy gasps of air before replying.

"Escape tunnel… there… otherwise we die. Behind tapestry of bird…" His head fell forward again as he finished his sentence, black hair flopping limply against his forehead as he became a dead weight in Allie's arms. Allie herself stood still for a moment before the information got through to her brain.

"What? You knew that we were going to die this _whole time _and yet you've only just decided to share that information?" She dropped Jackal in exasperation.

"I have half a mind to just leave you here and go so you can be eaten by the rabids because of that! You have to start trusting me at some point Jackal!" She raved at the unconscious vampire. "Bloody hell," she sighed. "Fine. I'll bring you." If anything Jackal pressed harder into the now-bloody carpet. "You have no choice in this." Allie grabbed Jackal's bare shoulder and dug her nails in, lifting him up so she could slip under Jackal's arm and support him again. "God you're heavy. What are you eating?" She muttered as she limped down the corridor to the paintings. Bird. Where was a tapestry of a bloody bird?

Allie walked down the corridor faster and faster as she looked for the right tapestry. Jackal was a dead weight on her shoulder and she wanted so much to drop him- but she couldn't! He had told her where the exit was, and, for some strange reason that Allie had yet to determine, she needed him. Even if it got her killed she needed to protect him.

Allie's breaths started coming in pants as she stalked through the house slowly, searching for the way out. Every time she looked out a shattered window the rabids were getting closer… closer… closer… and then she was limping past a boarded up window and a scratching sound tore at her ears.

She halted in fear, leg muscles tensing as she saw the gory black claws ripping through the planks of rotten wood like paper. Allie's breath shuddered as she jerked forwards. She heard the sounds of hunting shivering and snarling, growling and groaning, hissing and howling tear through the house. She heard the creaky floors squeal as the rabids got faster and faster… speeding up to a normal pace as the reached the house.

Allie tried to run but couldn- Jackal was limp in her arms and making her slow, making her an easy target. Allie stared at him, blood-tears forming in her eyes. She could only do one thing. Allie lowered Jackal gently to the floor. She took the blood with the nails of her thumbs and gently wiped it on her companions' lips. Maybe that would revive him enough so he could fight his death. Allie stumbled back in tears as she heard the ferocious sounds of the rabids coming closer and closer. She realised what she was doing then- she was giving him up. She was leaving him so she had a chance of living. And he had never left her, even if it looked like they were about to die. Sure, he had tried to kill her, but he had never left her. And she couldn't leave him, Allie realised as the rabids raced to find them. She needed to protect Jackal. She needed to find that passageway! And maybe, Allie realised as she gazed at the rugs' pattern, she already had. Rolling Jackal off the woven carpet, she lifted it up and grinned as she saw the trapdoor beneath. Sliding along the floor and lifting the dead-bolt, Allie dragged Jackal along the floor. Heaving up the heavy metal square, Allie pushed Jackal in and got ready to fall in herself.

Then she felt the piercing in her flesh. Head whipping around, Allie gazed into the frenzied eyes of the rabid pulling her out from under the rug. She felt her nails give way, breaking, causing more blood to drip from them as she was slowly, irrevocably, pulled towards the waiting jaws of death.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IS WORTH A REVIEW YOU BITCHES!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***throws hands in the air and howls "**_**REEEVIIIEEEWWWS!" **_

**I love you guys! You are amazing! I was going to update next month, but you have inspired me! **

**Eemmah****: Thank you! That review was epic! I believe you! Oh screw them, I have you as a reviewer now!**

**Carmen Stronghold: ****updating ;) :p There are other AllieXJackal ones? Where where where?! I can't stop you ;) and yeah, he was too nice. Grr. But he was sweet. I guess.**

**So people, this was written as quickly as possible because I finally got reviews, so it's short, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am on this lovely world of fandom because I do not own Blood of Eden, but I'm glad I don't, because I get reviews from you guys!**

* * *

><p>Allie's stomach twisted in fear as she dug her nails into the splintering wood. The rabid was snarling in frustration, and it was close enough that if she could just let go for <em>one instant <em>she could chop its head off and be done with it! And yet she can't. If she moved her hand she knew her grip would loosen that miniscule inch that would allow the rabid to pull her towards it and devour her. And she refused to die. Glancing back to check the position of the blood-frenzied creature, Allie felt tiny pieces of wood enter the fragile skin under her nails as she tightened her grip. She gulped, a dry swallow betraying her fear as she tried to haul herself forwards. "Jackal!" She yelled in panic. "Jackal!" If only he was strong enough to save her now- he would burst out the pit with his fire-axe in hand and slay the beasts trying to kill them. And then they would escape- because the hordes of rabies would eventually overcome them- through the trap-door, and then they would continue in their quest- _her_ quest Allie reminded herself- to find Zeke.

She gasped heavily now, the effort of being just stronger than the rabid and continuously digging her fingernails further into the wood was draining. But she needed to just get to the hole. If she couldn't get down it and to life, at least she could close it and give Jackal a chance of living.

That was when Allie realised that she had given up. When she thought like that, like she wasn't going to make it. And so she concentrated on using the last of her energy, the last vestiges of strength in her arms to pull herself forwards. Inch by inch she slithered forwards, dragging the mank white rabid behind her, and- finally- she touched the cool metal of the trap door. She had just curled her fingers over the edge in one last strain when something blurred out of the hole. With a savage snarl it flashed past her and cut off the head of the rabid holding Allie. Then it tore the wrist off from the body so not as much weight was dragging at the teenager.

Allie's eyes welled up in relief as she recognised the form, the shape of the thing. It was Jackal.

As Jackal slammed down the hatch, Allie heard the deadbolts on the other side catch and knew they were safe- at least from that direction. Who could say what was in these tunnels. She stood in the dim lighting and waited for Jackal to jump down beside her, but instead heard him clambering down the ladder. She looked at her scuffed boots and noticed the blood flowing out into the slowly moving long puddle that her feet were in. Even though he went on a psychopathic rage again, he was still injured. He was still bleeding to death. Allie saw his shadow thicken and ran to put herself under his shoulder and let him slump against her when he finally got down. Blood was dripping on the ladder, courtesy of his mangled hands. Jackal's axe- where did he even get it from?- dangled from one maimed hand as he let it swing loosely to the rhythm of the pairs steps.

Allie knew that he had used up the last of his energy saving her, and that even though she wasn't dragging him any longer, the adrenaline would soon wear off and he would once again fall unconscious. Letting her boots slap along the damp stone floor of the tunnel, Allie listened carefully for other beats that would try to harm the duo. All she beard was the faint splash of the water as Jackal and her boots sunk into it, the slight rasping of his dragging limbs, the stifled breathing of the two, and the slick, slick, sss of... What?

Allie halted in fear. She didn't know what this new threat was, but she knew that this time she would have to face it alone, and with the surety of no backup and Jackal's life in her hands. Carefully laying Jackal down so as few bits of him as possible would get wet, Allie unsheathed her Katana once again and got in a ready stance.

She would win this battle, and she would claim her right as one of Kanin's warrior-children, even if she was peaceful, because she needed this win. She needed to show that she could protect herself. And as the monster slithered to rise to its full ugly height in front of her, she gritted her teeth in determination. _She can do this._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?!<strong>


End file.
